Breaking Point
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Every couple has their arguments but with the envy Starfire feels with how close Terra is to her boyfriend and for Beast Boy to cross a line he never should have, Starfire wonders if they reached the point of no return in their relationship. Rated mature for heavy swearing.


**Author's Note: I'm very, very happy to finally finish this one-shot. I want to give a very serious thank you to my friend, FrogManWritings for the idea and helping me to come up with ideas before I wrote this story. Naturally it's not edited and I apologize, it's been a long time since I wrote so much so I'm hoping you all like this one. I'm eager to get back to my other stories now that this is done. Please read and review and enjoy.**

* * *

It had in all honesty started out innocently enough.

Beast Boy and Starfire had been dating for a solid year, they knew each other's real name, the sins in their past that haunted them, the hopes, dreams, wishes and desires they had. Favorite food, drink, color, season, what they liked and disliked and even what they liked and didn't like in each other.

Beast Boy healed her heart after her break up with Robin and Starfire gave him a chance to love again after Terra betrayed them, before she came back into their lives and worked with them to take down Slade, Trigon, the Brotherhood of Evil, travel to Tokyo and even accepting the new Titans before they were left to be Teen Titans in different parts of the world.

The four months after Tokyo when Starfire had fallen out of love for Robin when they realized just how opposite they were from each other, in personality, emotional mindset, mental mindset and even spirituality was a big deal for Starfire and her rather over protecting nature as well as his lack of true romantic connection was the breaking point that ended them and made them understand that first loves were known as such for a reason.

So they seperated and in time knew that they bonded much better as friends then they had when they were together. No harsh words, yelling or crying followed.

A few tears from Starfire but that was to be expected, they didn't match and in hindsight they really wish they had known that earlier.

It was bittersweet but that was understandable because of their age, they grew up, stayed friends and were glad that they kept their virginity in tack, something so special should never be given to the wrong person after all.

Garfield was justified in his rage when Terra came back into their lives after what she had done, she had not only broken his heart but lost the trust of the Titans and when they had allowed her back into their lives, she worked extremely hard to prove that she regretted what she had done and that she wanted to earn a place back as a member of their family.

To this day when she had gotten their trust back in spades, she still worked at it as if she could not forgive herself for the damage she had done with such a monster.

So she got to know everyone individually, their hobbies, their personalities, their past and what they wanted out of life. She hung out with each one nearly every single day though she gave people their space if she knew she was coming across as too overbearing and allowed herself to just...be part of the family.

Terra was there to give advice to Beast Boy and Starfire both when they came to terms with their feelings for each other, making it very clear that she didn't love him as she had in the past and supporting them with everything she had and giving them their time and space to be together, she was genuinely happy that the two had found love with each other and knew they would be a great fit for the other.

And yet the problem arose for Koriand'r when she felt left out by them, as she was feeling now.

"Holy shit, you got tickets for Monster Madness three? Terra you're amazing!" Beast Boy screamed as he held the ticket in his ungloved hands, brimming with unbridled joy while bouncing his butt on the couch as if he was going to fly off at any second.

"Damn right, we been talking about this for a while so you know I had to do what I could to score the last two, it wasn't easy." Terra replied with cocky smirk, her arms across her chest as she looked down at the seated changeling from where she stood in front of him.

"When shall we be seeing the madness of the monster my friend?" Starfire asked with as much joy as her boyfriend, floating into the air with glee before Terra frowned.

"Oh, I...um, those were the last two tickets for the monster truck show, Kori. I'm sorry, I didn't even know you were a fan of monster trucks or else I would have tried harder to get another ticket." Terra answered with a hand rubbing her arm as she looked down towards the carpet awkwardly as Starfire slowly sat down on the couch in crushing disappointment.

"Oh." Was the only reply the alien could give when her shoulders sagged, her hands curled into fist and rested in her lap and she looked at the ground feeling heart broken, even left out.

"Hey it's no big deal. Star can have mine, I'll just go another time. There is bound to be more than a few showings next year." Beast Boy spoke with an honest smile as he held out his ticket to his girlfriend.

"B-but you love the trucks and mud and loud noises, my love. It would not be fair to you if-"

"Yeah, I love it a lot, Kori. But you're my girl, and you never been to one so I want you to have it. I'll be fine and watch it on t.v. if I'm lucky you two will wave at me." Garfield interrupted with a smile, it was half hearted but the girls knew that it was just in his nature to want to keep anyone he could happy.

To say Starfire was overwhelmed by her boyfriend's generosity would be an understatement, the hug she gave him nearly shattered his spine in two and the kiss she gave afterwards on the lips left them both nearly passed out from lack of oxygen.

"You two have fun, I don't mind." Beast Boy spoke with a wink as the two girls gave a large grin and arm in arm raced to where the event was taking place.

"I love those two." Garfield laughed as he went to get some snacks prepared, call down the other Titans who were interested and turned on the t.v. to enjoy the show that a small part of him wishes he was at physically but Beast Boy was nothing if not caring.

* * *

After the event which both girls gushed about thoroughly, much to the joy of the shapeshifter then came a very long, very sweaty fight with Plasmus which left all the Titans annoyed, hot as hell and tired and before long they ran from the tower to the ocean below.

"Damn, you look amazing, Kori." Beast Boy spoke with clear lust as the woman before him blushed a deep red, her purple two piece bikini suit, long flowing fire colored hair blowing in the light breeze as she smile and leaned down to kiss his lips and thank him as she admired his muscles, not huge in terms of size but she knew he was working at it very hard and his black swim trunks seemed to sport a boner making her giggle as he ducked underwater to hide it.

"Anyone want to play chicken?" Terra asked with a laugh as the two looked over to see the metahuman in a brown two piece, she honestly looked beautiful but Garfield was not going to admit that outloud in front of the woman he loved.

"Sure, I'm down. Looking good, Terra." He laughed as she simply splashed him with some water and rolled her eyes with a sarcastic thanks.

Neither one of them noticing Starfire's frown as she noticed the lingering gaze Beast Boy gave to his friend.

* * *

The weeks passed and Starfire had entered into the Ops room to see Beast Boy and Terra on the bar stools in front of the island table laughing their asses off as she smiled and walked towards them, wrapping her arms around her mate and kissing his lips before taking a step back.

"Hey, princess." Beast Boy spoke after he caught his breath and returned the kiss, holding onto the table with an arm as he chuckled.

"Hello my love, friend Terra. What is causing the crazy laughter?" She asked in curiously with an eyebrow raised as Beast Boy giggled and Terra shook her head with a loud sigh of mirth.

"It's nothing, Star. Just a joke I was telling BB." She answered with a snort while Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Starfire and laid his head on her chest with another chuckle.

"Oh? Would you mind repeating it? I would love to partake in the humor." Starfire asked with a smile before Terra shook her head.

"I-it's not really funny if it's repeated a second time after it's already been told. I'll tell you another time, Star. Promise." Terra swore with a laugh as she got up to grab a can of orange soda from the fridge and with a wave of her hand told the two she was going to help Cyborg with his car as they said goodbye to her and she left.

Beast Boy was still slightly chuckling from the joke as Starfire's eyes followed her friend and stayed long after she was gone.

An uneasy feeling in the pit of each of her nine stomachs.

* * *

The two kept hanging out, from going to the mall, to playing video games and watching movies or t.v. and even worked together in training as well as combat against the foes they fought.

Starfire was was them nearly every time due to Beast Boy not wanting her to feel left out and wanting his woman to be with him and yet for some reason Starfire didn't really feel as if she was a true part of their friendship.

The two got along in an amazing, non judgemental and carefree way. Their similar personalities were eerie at times and the amount of times they had the perfect saying for the other left Starfire feeling uncomfortable.

It was made worse when a fan of Terra came up to them one day and asked politely for an autograph and commented on how cute the two were as a couple and those words alone nearly made Starfire light her eyes completely green in anger before Garfield wrapped his arm around her waist and proudly told the girl that he was dating Starfire while Terra crossed her arms over her chest and nodded with a smile.

"Oh. Sorry." The little girl apologized clearly embarrassed and strangely disappointed if the look that Starfire got from her eyes was enough as the tamaranian fists curled in annoyance before the girl was given what she asked, thanked her hero and ran off without a look back.

"Kids got no filter, right, Kori?" Terra asked as she looked up at the alien with a smirk while Beast Boy laughed.

"Um, yes...it appears so." Starfire responded with a frown before Beast Boy leaned up and kissed her cheek, holding her hand as the three went on their way to the amusement park.

"Don't worry my warrior, I only got eyes for you." Garfield promised with a wink and smile as she could only give a half hearted smile in return.

The unease in her stomachs slowly returning.

* * *

Beast Boy had moved his stuff into her bedroom six months after they had dated, his own room now being used for storage of junk they never used or that they swore they were going to use another day and his bunk beds were sold long ago, the two never kept anything hidden from the other, Beast Boy knew were her tampons, sexy clothes and even dildo for when he was away from a long mission were stored just as she knew where his porn magazines were and while she was a bit self conscious with it she knew it was not fair for her to have sexual release if she needed it if he could not be given his own.

His t.v. and video games were brought in as they both played or watched, his clothes were every once in a good while all over the place as she spoke in irritation for him to pick them up before yelling when she was not in the mood to be polite and the posters he once had were thrown away for new ones which she admitted she liked once she saw them.

Silkie was taken care of by both of them and cuddled and loved as if he was their own child, the amount of times that they woke each other up from nightmares were too numerous to count and it took some time for Starfire to get used to her mate snoring but she had grown used to it in the coming weeks.

The bed sheets had to be washed nearly three times a week from their activities, Beast Boy thankful that he could not get her pregnant with the different biological chemistry they had as the amount of condoms they would have to use for each time they had sex would be overfilling the trash can in the room.

The most important items from Beast Boy's past was placed on a shelf in her closet and the only thing left he had of his mother, a single onyx lion claw necklace reinforced by Cyborg was around the tamarian's neck which she never took off unless it was to shower and was protected from her own strength and combat which she was thankful for due to how much it meant to her mate.

Starfire laid naked in her bed, exhausted as she snuggled deep into her boyfriend's chest that she laid on after an hour of passionate love making, his arm on her back as he slowly rubbed it and she moaned before he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't get to relaxed, we're not done yet, sexy." He whispered as she smiled with a giggle.

"It takes a bit of time for you to get worked up again my love, I'm just enjoying the silence." She responded as he rolled his eyes, reaching for his T-communicator after receiving a text from Kid Flash, Speedy and Aqualad making him reply quickly and laugh from a joke Aqualad told before Starfire lifted her head to look at her mate's face who glanced her way with a wink.

She bit her bottom lip nervously, she didn't want to turn such a loving moment with her man into something hostile or frustrating and yet she felt as though she had to say something, if nothing more then to have peace of mind and be reassured that her lover was not falling in love with the blond metahuman again or cheating on her.

Cheating was a very serious crime on Tamaran and for a species born of war it meant that they would either be thrown into the deepest, darkest hole until they died or they were killed in a fit of rage. But Earth was not her home planet and she found the humans who did such acts appalling, Starfire herself knew she could be clingy and overprotective and while it failed with Richard.

With Garfield he was just as committed to her as she was to him and though they gave each other space when needed, it was obvious to her that he didn't mind such an amazing and beautiful woman being jealous and wanting him to herself because he knew he would not find a more nearly perfect woman who matched him.

He used to be a natural flirt, failing miserably when he tried to pick up chicks, that was well known and after he failed with Terra it was clear he wanted to focus more on himself and what he wanted in a woman so when he and Starfire chose to date they understood just how much they had in common and the lengths they would go for each other and just what they needed to make this relationship work.

They loved each other very much and wanted a life together when they got older, even considering adoption at another point in time so why after all this time that Terra had returned was Starfire just now feeling….envious by how easy her mate and Terra got along?

More importantly what would such a talk gain other than knowing that Garfield didn't see his friend as anything more than that, a friend and why was it eating her up inside that she felt like she was losing the man she loved?

She chose to take the risk and ask, it was stupid and childish but they always promised each other no secrets and to always voice their worries or fears so she took a deep breath as he was still texting one of the boys and asked what was on her mind.

"Garfield, do you think you and Terra are perhaps getting to comfortable with each other?" She asked as he froze, shut the device with a snap and looked at her with a confused expression as he placed it on the table next to him.

"Well I mean we are best friends so I don't see how we could not be comfortable with each other." He answered as she sighed loudly knowing he was not understanding her question, or maybe she had worded it wrong.

She lifted her upper body up, her arms held up straight on either side of him as she looked into his eyes and chose a different route.

"I mean with how well you to enjoy each other's company is there anything other than friendship between you two?" She wondered nervously as he pushed himself further up on the bed and looked at her as though she was speaking in nothing but her original language again.

"What? No, Kori, there is not. We are just friends. Guys and girls can be together and not be romantic with each other. And even if we are exs we don't have to hook back up just because of our past, you do it with Robin and you don't see me foaming out the mouth in jealousy." Beast Boy said, insulted that she would even ask such a question and having a cold feeling in his stomach that this hypothetical conversion was going to turn into a verbal fight.

"True but Robin and I never really connected the way that you and Terra do. We got along well, sure and protected one another and were attracted to each other at the time but we never had the chemistry that you do with Terra, it's just that I don't like the way you two are always around each other so much." She argued as he scoffed which made her narrow her eyes at his disbelief.

"There is nothing going on between us, Kori. I promise, Terra is just a great friend. Not one I want to bone and certainly not one I would ever cheat on you with!" Beast Boy shot back, anger in his voice as he looked at her.

"Then why are you allowing her to get so close to you?!" She shouted in anger as she stood up from where she was resting and crossed her arms, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Because she doesn't have many people she gets close to!" He yelled back as he glared at her before moving his body to the side of the bed and stood up, turning around to look down on her.

"That does not mean that she only needs to turn to _**you**_!" She screamed in rage as she slid off the bed and stood on the other side, looking down at him with her fingers curled into fist while he bared his teeth.

"She is not, Kori! It's not like we are just being friendly with each other and then banging each other's brains out when you are not with us. You were the first to greet her when we first met! And she was the first to support our relationship when she knew about it, I love you, not her so the mere fact that you think I would ever cheat on you is just repulsive!" He screamed while she crossed her arms again, her fingernails digging into her flesh as she turned away.

"Then why do I feel as though I'm losing you to her?" She questioned making him sigh loudly in response.

"I don't know, we always try to include you in the things we do and you and I spend more time together then I do with Terra. I gave my mother's necklace to you, Koriand'r. Not Raven, not Julie and not Terra. You." He emphasized with a smile before she turned to look at him in confusion and a bit of anger creeping up again.

"Who is Julie?" She asked making him give a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"A girl I had a crush on when I was a kid, trust me she's long gone from my life." He spoke calmly but firmly as she breathed out of her nose.

"You never mentioned her before, is all." She whispered as Garfield rubbed his face with both hands.

"Because I didn't think it was important to bring her up!" He snapped before dropping his hands and returning them to his side.

"Why the fuck are we even having this conversion, Star? You act like I'm going to wake up tomorrow and suddenly rekindle the love I once had for Terra. It's over, it's done. We were young and stupid ok, I'm older and more mature. I love Terra as a friend, nothing more-"

"Then why do you not act like it?! I saw your eyes on the beach and how you held her hand when we went to the amusement park-"

"I'm a guy! We tend to look longer then we should when it comes to a woman's body and she was going to trip, I was just keeping her from falling! God, Kori just because you were once a slave doesn't mean you have to be so damn clingy!" He roared across the room before his eyes widen in shock at the words that came out of his mouth.

If there was one time he wished he shut his mouth, this would be that moment.

No one but Garfield knew the complete story of what happened to Starfire once she had landed on Earth, she told bits and pieces but they never pried and it took a very, very long time for her to open up and tell him that she was once traded as a slave because of her sister to protect her people from the Gordanians and that her parents had died of heart break when they not only lost their only son but a daughter as well, to bring up such dark, unforgiving memories from her time on the Citadel with the aliens before she escaped was a serious line that he had crossed and one that could not be taken back.

Starfire's eyes immediately lit up completely green, her hands encased in her starbolts as her first thought was to break his legs and throw him out of her window in her anger.

But she was no longer the warrior she once was on her planet and he did not deserve such a death even if she was angry enough to think so, plus she didn't want to go to jail.

If there was one thing she hated more than her sister it's the memories of what she went through as a slave and being reminded of that by the man that she loved sent her over the edge in a way Garfield had never seen.

"_**Get out!**_" She all but snarled as Garfield held up his hands, hoping to pled with her to take back his words.

"Kori, wait I didn't mean-"

"_**I said get out of my room!**_" She screeched, her voice so filled with fury and her starbolts were glowing brighter before she threw her left hand forward and sent one of the lime green balls hurling into her window which exploded on contact and sent her dresser sailing over to smash into the other side, clothes flying everywhere and the heat and glass shards raining over the man who flinched as it cut his back and legs slightly but he gritted his teeth, ignored the pain and looked deep into her eyes.

"Can we just talk about this like adults! I'm sorry for what I said, Koriand'r. I'm sincerely sorry and I didn't mean for those words to come out of my mouth!" He yelled, tears sliding down his face as she dropped her left hand, cutting off the flow of her power from her eyes and hands before she grabbed the necklace that she was wearing and took it off harshly, throwing it onto the bed before she turned around and put on her panties, a black Green Lantern t-shirt, some gray shorts, her pink bunny slippers and a pink bathrobe and walked towards her door.

"Where are you going, Kori?" He asked in frustration before she turned around and glared at him, her eyes lit with her power once more.

"Wherever the _**fuck**_ you're not!" She yelled before the door slid open and she turned around and marched through without a look back.

Beast Boy was more surprised that she would use such a filthy swear word rather than just up and leave her own room as he leaned his upper body forward to touch the bed, grabbing his mother's necklace with a hand and didn't even try to stop the tears sliding down his face as he looked at it.

What had he done?

* * *

He dressed quickly and went towards the top floor where Jinx stayed at before going down, looking for her thoroughly even though he knew for a fact that he should be giving her space after the fight they just had, his adrenaline was pumping in his veins by the time he reached the Ops room, intent on searching the roof until he noticed Jinx and Terra watching a horror movie like they normally did together when it was late at night, both girls turning their heads at the sound of the heavy breathing the young man behind them was doing before he screamed in rage as he transformed to quickly get to the roof and didn't find her, grabbing his hair in anger when he changed back and saw no sight of his girlfriend when he returned.

"Yo, B. What's wrong?" Jinx asked as they looked at him with concern just as he was about to turn around and continue.

"Star and I just had a massive, most likely end of the relationship fight and now she ran off somewhere, I got to find her." He answered quickly before he was held in pink magic, forced to stop as he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"And you think the first thing she wants to see is you?" Terra asked as she paused the movie, jumped over the couch and stood before him, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at him and clicked her tongue in disappointment before shaking her head.

"I messed up, ok?!" He shouted as she flicked his forehead, hard.

"No shit. I got this, you just sit your ass down and think very, very fucking carefully about what you are going to say to her to make up for it, Gar." She answered before nodding to the woman whose eyes and hands were lit up with her magic and she slowly cut off the flow as Beast Boy sighed before taking a step forward which was halted roughly by Terra whose eyes were lighted up yellow with her power.

"_**I said sit your ass down.**_" She screamed as he paused and with a growl slowly walked over and sat on a barstool, with his hands harshly rubbing over his hair.

"Watch Captain Dumbass while I go find Star." Terra told Jinx who nodded with a serious expression before the woman turned around and walked out the exit, using the elevator to travel to the Entryway and walking out the official front door towards the side of the tower, spotting the alien quickly who was throwing starbolts into the water as if her life depended on her, her eyes once again completely green.

Terra found it a bit ironic that Starfire was at the same place where she had her talk with Beast Boy a long time ago before she left the Titans and from what Raven had told her, it was also where she and Beast Boy talked about how his Werebeast form was permanently ingrained into his d.n.a. She nearly snorted out loud, this must be an important spot for serious talks it appeared and it was more than fitting for what the tamaranian was going through.

She did nothing but sit indian style on the sand next to the enraged woman, lighting her eyes as she skipped pebbles across the water with her powers as she had done once with Beast Boy in the past and didn't speak a single word until before long Starfire stopped when she ran out of energy as she turned her head to look at Terra below her and scoffed to herself.

"Is it not clear that I wish to be alone, especially from the woman who was the source of our argument before he…" Starfire stopped herself and screamed as she sent her eye beams into the freezing void with all her strength as she dropped into the sand, tears sliding down her face as she wept and covered her face.

"Is it really going to end like this? After all we have been through together?" She whispered out loud before bringing her knees to her face slowly and hugging them tight, she felt a hand on her left knee as she glanced at the woman who stopped lighting her eyes, her blue eyes peering into Kori's light green with sympathy.

"Come on, Star. You two have been through way much shit for you to just give up now. I'm sorry, I didn't' realize I was causing such a strain on your relationship. I didn't even know you felt so jealous with us hanging out." Terra spoke softly before removing her hand and placing back to her side.

"You two are friends, nothing more. I am the one that should be apologizing, I let myself worry over nothing. I love him, so much. But bringing up the darkest part of my past was just to much. We never fought in such a way and I had no intention of hearing him after that. I want us to return to the way we used to be before I worried about you wanting to be more with him." Starfire whispered, taking a deep, shuddering breath before she exhaled slowly as Terra leaned back into the sand.

"Yeah, that was fucked up for him to go that far. I honestly would have killed him if he said something like that to me and wouldn't even flinch with going to jail. But you're not me. I'm hoping we can restore our friendship to what it was before you got all paranoid, though?" Terra asked slowly before Starfire turned her head to look at her.

"We will, Terra. It, like most things will just take time. You done nothing but support us, we may not have gotten as far in our love without your support." She smiled making Terra laugh and gently slap Starfire's arm.

"You would have and you know it, but I'm glad I gave you two the extra push, all the beating around the bush was getting annoying." She chuckled with a wink as they both took a deep breath to look out into the jet black water in front of them.

"You need to talk to him, give him a chance to tell you that he is sorry." Terra spoke making the alien sigh loudly.

"You're right...I do not wish for us to separate over such an argument and leave words unspoken between us. Thank you my friend, for not stealing his heart even though you had more than enough time to do so and for helping me with my issue." Starfire thanked her sincerely as Terra rolled her eyes and nodded.

"That's what friends are for, Kori. I didn't take him because I didn't want him, he is nothing more than a good friend to me, I swear. Maybe when I'm ready and if I'm lucky I'll find a man, or woman that will connect with me on the same level you two do, but for now I'm cool just focusing on me." Terra answered with a grin before she grabbed her T-communicator from her from the back of her short jeans and sent a text as she snapped it closed after it's been sent and turned to look at Starfire's confused expression.

"I'm bisexual, I like both guys and girls. Hope that's not a problem?" Terra explained nervously until Koriand'r merely smiled.

"Not at all, it's your life my friend. I shall support whoever you chose to date, as long as it's not my mate." She teased as the metahuman rolled her eyes with a snort.

"Pass...looks like you got some catching up to do, I'll leave you two to it." Terra answered as she turned her head to see Beast Boy walking towards them slowly, carefully almost as if he was afraid of being attacked by both of them while Terra stood up and stretched with a groan.

"Don't fuck this up, Gar." Terra said to him seriously once he was close enough making him nod before she quickly punched him in the stomach. "That's for making the love of your life fucking cry." She growled as he groaned in pain before she walked off without another word.

He stood up slowly after the pain was gone and sat down next to her, giving her space and not looking at her as he thought of all the words he wanted to say but went with the right one before jumping into a more meaningful talk.

"I'm sorry, Koriand'r." He said with all the guilt that weighed him down as she turned to look down into his eyes.

"You should be. You really hurt me with what you said in your anger, Garfield." She responded as he sighed and nodded.

"I-I never meant to hurt you, Kori. Honestly, I just thought it was ridiculous how you thought after how long we been together that you would have to worry if I was going to go after Terra again. It's never going to happen, like I said. I love you too much to think about being with any other woman but you." He spoke and reached out his hand to touch her but stopped himself and after a pause brought it back to him.

"You didn't deserve to have your past thrown in your face, I crossed a line and I hope you can forgive me?" He pleaded quietly as she turned her head to look back at the ocean and didn't answer for a few seconds which made his heart sink.

"It will take more than that to break us, my love. I highly suggest you do not bring me to such a point of rage again though, I doubt I would be responsible for my actions." She warned with a small smile as he chuckled before leaning over to kiss her.

"But...for tonight, I think it would be best if you do not touch me. I have much I want to think about regarding my life." She spoke as he stopped and with a frown leaned back before he nodded.

"O-ok, yeah sure. I get that...so you forgive me?" He asked as she turned back to look at him and after a pause, nodded.

"I would be a rather poor girlfriend if I were to break up with you over our first real fight. We are not perfect, my mate but the fact that we bond so well shows me just how serious our love is for each other." She replied with a loving grin as he returned that same expression.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll go clean up your room then-"

"Our room, you moved it quite some time ago after all. And thank you, I shall remain here for a while, I...wish to be alone for a bit, I'll join you soon." She interrupted as Beast Boy nodded slowly, giving her the space she requested as he stood up and brushed the sand off his clothes.

"I love you, Koriand'r." He whispered looking down at her as she tilted her head and gave a small smile.

"And I love you, Garfield." She said as he gave her one last genuine smile before leaning down and placing his mother's necklace into the sand next to her as she smiled and picked it up slowly before placing it back around her neck with a sad smile as he turned around with nothing more to say, leaving her to ponder on many things near the ocean alone.

It was three in the morning by the time Starfire returned, Beast Boy awoke with a snort from years of late night crime alerts and his own animal senses as she slipped into bed next to him completely naked once again as he held her hand and she wrapped her arm around him and intertwined their fingers.

"Find out all you needed to?" He asked sleepily as she did nothing more then nod in response.

"I'll always be by your side, Kori." He whispered as she leaned over and kissed his cheek before returning back to her original spot.

"And I shall always be at yours, my love." She answered back as the two dropped their guards completely and allowed sleep to consume them.

Their hearts and minds healed from their first major battle with romance and knowing that it would not be the last, but they would do whatever they had to if it meant always coming home to the love of their lives.


End file.
